


Flicker

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wondered when exactly this had become the only course of action, when the need to protect outweighed the need to know, when he had fallen in love with Clark Kent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing for akinaj in the lexandclark ficathon, she requested: a library or study, a fireplace, Lex drinking whisky; no D/s, non-con. Thanks to Lemonbella and Indian Skimmer for the beta. 

## Flicker

by Kitkat

<http://www.geocities.com/indian_skimmer/>

* * *

Title: Flicker  
Author: Kitkat  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: To end of season 3 to be safe Author's 

* * *

Lex sat, elegantly sprawled in his armchair in the library, watching the flickering dance of the flames in his fireplace. His lilac shirt was untucked at the front, and several of the buttons were open, exposing the creamy pale skin of his chest. He took another sip of the whiskey from the half-full glass in his hand, relishing the taste of the liquid before swallowing. He shifted slightly; the hours of sitting there staring at the flames starting to take a toll on his body. 

His gaze moved again to the pile of papers and computer disks at his feet. Hours of thought had gone into this, and Lex knew it was the only answer, but that didn't make it any easier. He stood up stiffly, picking up the papers and stretching his aching back. Moving over to the fireplace, he started feeding the papers to the flames individually, mourning the loss of each one. 

After another large sip from his glass, Lex pried the computer disks apart, pulling the inner layers out to deposit in the fire. This was the only tangible evidence of years of research, lost to flames. He moved back to avoid the toxic smoke produced as the disks melted and finally burnt. 

Lex wondered when exactly this had become the only course of action, when the need to protect outweighed the need to know, when he had fallen in love with Clark Kent. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Clark chose that moment to enter the room. Lex took a moment to appreciate Clark's tousled hair, ever-present flannel and well worn jeans. Every time he saw Clark he realised just how gorgeous he was, and knowing what was under all those layers certainly helped. 

Clark seemed to take in Lex's dishevelled state, the drink in his hand, and the fact Lex was crouched on the floor by the fireplace, and his warm smile was replaced with a look of concern. 

"Whatever it is you're putting in there, you should probably stop. That smells really bad," Clark said, attempting cheerfulness. 

"Hello, Clark. I wasn't expecting to see you tonight," Lex replied quietly. 

"I can see you weren't expecting company." Clark looked over Lex's untidy clothing once again, lingering on the bare chest just visible between the folds of his shirt. "What are you doing?" 

"It's gone, Clark. It's all gone," Lex said quietly, staring into the flames. 

Clark watched Lex silently as understanding dawned. With a loving look on his face he moved closer; "then that means there isn't anything between us anymore. Thank you, Lex." Clark knelt down on the rug next to Lex and reached out to cup his face with one hand. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know you, to understand. It shouldn't have been so hard to stop, to get rid of the evidence when I knew how dangerous it was for you." 

"I do understand, Lex. Right from the start you told me there was no such thing as too much information. I was angry when I found out you'd still been investigating me, but it was still kinda flattering to be the focus of so much attention." Clark leant forward, resting his weight on one hand as he lowered his head to kiss Lex gently. "You don't need it now, Lex. You know the truth, and you have me." 

Lex tried to deepen the kiss, hungry for more of Clark's mouth. He was so grateful for the forgiveness and acceptance of his lover, despite the lies they had both told. 

Clark pulled back after a moment and stood, offering his hand and then pulling Lex to his feet. Once Lex was standing, he moved his hands to Lex's hips and manoeuvred him back to the chair. He took Lex's glass, still clutched in one hand, and placed it on the coffee table. 

Lex's breath caught at the emotion shining in Clark's eyes as Clark looked down at him. The loss of the research was worth it if this was the reward. He reached up one hand to pull Clark to him, but was gently rebuffed. 

"Uh-uh, Lex. You have to let me say thank you properly," Clark said, taking a step back so he was out of Lex's reach. He shed his jacket and toed off his shoes before slowly unbuttoning his blue flannel work shirt. After that hit the floor he pulled up his white undershirt, showing off the taut, tanned stomach underneath. The undershirt was pulled over his head, and he teasingly threw it to Lex. 

Clark's hands trailed down his own torso, lingering on the top button to his jeans. Lex watched avidly, finally raising his gaze when Clark refused to go any further. The expression in Clark's eyes made Lex stand up, claiming a kiss. Clark allowed the kiss for a moment before pulling away and gently sitting Lex back in the chair. He stood back again and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down and shedding his boxers and socks at the same time until he was standing in front of Lex, clad only in the flickering light of the fire. 

Lex tried to lean forward to catch the hard cock that was so temptingly close to his mouth, but Clark pushed him back again. "I told you, this is for you. Now sit back and behave yourself." Clark grinned cheekily at Lex before leaning down to unbuckle Lex's belt and undo his pants. "Now, don't touch," Clark instructed before walking out of Lex's line of sight. Lex heard muffled sounds, and hoped it was Clark opening the box where they kept a stash of condoms and lube. 

Clark walked around again, standing right in front of Lex, temptingly close. Lex's willpower was sorely strained, but he managed to stay in his chair, simply watching as Clark put his right leg on the seat of Lex's chair and squeezed lube onto the fingers of his right hand. 

Lex's breath caught as he watched Clark snake his hand around behind himself. Clark's arm moved slowly as he worked his fingers into himself, preparing himself for Lex. 

"God... Clark. Can I help?" Lex asked, surprised by how needy he sounded. 

"Nope, just watch... oh that feels so good. I can't wait until it's you inside me, Lex. Did you know that before you ever touched me, I used to do this on my own, pretending it was you?" 

Lex had to touch his cock, hearing such dirty words come out of Clark's mouth, knowing they were true. He reached between the open folds of his pants and grasped the base of his cock firmly, resisting the temptation to stroke himself, knowing Clark wanted him to be still. He pulled his cock out, wanting Clark to see the effect his display was having on Lex's body. 

"Undo your shirt for me, Lex. Please," Clark begged in a breathy voice, obviously as close as Lex to losing control. 

Lex released his cock, bringing both hands up to shakily unbutton his shirt, his focus diverting between Clark's face, and watching Clark touch himself. He pushed his pants lower down on his hips and fought the urge to beg. 

"Oh god, I want you inside me, Lex," Clark panted. 

Lex couldn't resist anymore, and he leant forward to capture Clark's leaking cock in his mouth, sucking greedily at the head and tonguing the slit. He brought his left hand up between Clark's legs to feel where Clark's fingers were disappearing into his body. Bending further forward, he took more into his mouth, running his fingers around Clark's balls, pressing lightly on his perineum. 

Clark allowed the touch for several long moments before slowly pulling away with a conciliatory stroke to Lex's cheek. Freeing his fingers from his ass, he reached over to the table where he had deposited the condom and opened it quickly. Pushing Lex back into the seat he dropped to his knees, taking Lex's cock into his mouth to wet it fully. 

Lex groaned at the wet heat surrounding his cock, and resisted the urge to thrust up into it. He groaned again when Clark pulled back, quickly rolling the condom down the length of his shaft. Clark squeezed more lube into his hand and slowly slicked up Lex's cock, his hand lingering longer than strictly necessary as Lex tried not to squirm in his grasp. 

"Thank you, Lex. I love you," Clark said, releasing Lex's cock and straddling him in the chair. He reached behind himself to once again grasp Lex's cock, holding it in position as he gradually sank back onto it. He dropped down until his ass was flush with Lex's thighs, panting when Lex was all the way inside him. 

Lex's breath caught at the sensation and he placed his hands on Clark's hips, pulling him down firmly as he rocked up into Clark's tight heat. "You feel so good. I love you too," he managed to gasp. He moved his right hand up from Clark's hip, running it up his back until it sunk into Clark's hair. Lex angled Clark's head down, and tilted his own face up to kiss him, his tongue darting provocatively into Clark's mouth as Clark continued to fuck himself down on Lex's cock. 

Lex could feel his orgasm closing in on him, and wanted to feel Clark come on top of him first. He wrapped his left hand around Clark's cock, twisting it up and down in rhythm with Clark's motions on top of him. 

Clark groaned as Lex continued to touch him and covered Lex's hand with his own. "This is... oh God. This is supposed to be for you, Lex." 

"It is, and I want you to come. I want to feel you coming around me, Clark. You feel so good, so fucking gorgeous." Lex was thrusting up into Clark now, no longer content to let Clark set the rhythm. 

Clark's thighs trembled as he arched his back, riding each thrust of Lex's cock into his body. "You feel so good inside of me. Thank you, Lex. Thank you." Clark moaned as he came, his come coating Lex's hand and stomach. 

Lex felt the dual sensations of Clark's cock throbbing in his hand, and Clark's ass clenching his dick. He fought to hold on, to stop himself from coming for a little longer, but it was a losing battle. Feeling Clark's body pressing down on him and the strond thighs squeezing his hips as he moved upwards was rapidly driving him to the edge of his control. He pulled Clark down for another fierce kiss, hissing into Clark's mouth as his orgasm took him over. His hips continued to move without coordination and he buried his face against Clark's throat, enjoying the sensation as his hips stilled and lassitude overtook his body. 

They sat together for several moments as they regained awareness of their surroundings. When Clark made an attempt to get up, Lex stopped him. "Stay, Clark," he murmured, tightening his hold. "Just stay." 

With the warmth of the fire bathing his skin, and Clark's body draped over him, Lex realised Clark was right. No amount of knowledge in the world was worth this much to him. 


End file.
